


Picking Up IV

by Spield



Series: Picking Up Series [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Because I love me some silver foxes, F/M, Suitor 1 - enter!, Tobi's a lawyer, Who's been waiting for Sakura to divorce the snot-faced Uchiha (According to him), this is the crack ship I will sink with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield
Summary: While Kakashi and Sakura picked up where they left off, they conveniently skipped over the line of men waiting for Sakura to be single.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Picking Up Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825681
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Picking Up IV

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sakura's the most eligible (new) bachelorette in town.

Kakashi tilted his head to the left then to the right for the nth time, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Something seems to be missing. Sighing, Kakashi shrugged off the coat of his tux and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his crisp white button-down.

Should he roll up his sleeves? Or will that be too casual? Should he have gone with a sweater instead?

He really should’ve asked which restaurant they’re going to, Kakashi thought. Instead, here he was, acting like an 18-year-old on his first date. Behind him are heaps of clothes he’d tried on and taken off for the past hour. Catching sight of his favorite dark green sweater, Kakashi glanced at the clock.

6:40pm

He got time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tried not to tap her heels against the marble floor as she glanced at her wristwatch. 7:05pm. It was just 5 minutes after 7, really, Kakashi’s always late so this was practically still early.

But, then again, Kakashi was never late to their dates. She honestly didn’t think he’d be late for this one.

Sakura debated on going back to her hotel room or picking up Kakashi on his floor when a voice called her name.

“Sakura-san.”

Sakura turned to her left and nearly bumped her nose against the chest of Tobirama Senju. Taking a step backward, Sakura smiled, “Tobirama-san, fancy meeting you here.”

Tobirama was wearing a black well-fitted button-down and dark brown slacks, looking the most casual Sakura’s ever seen him.

“Vacation?”

“Of some sorts.” Tobirama nodded, discretely taking in Sakura’s appearance. She was wearing a modest dark green dress paired with a translucent shawl and sensible block heels. 

Sakura tried not to shift under the gaze of this powerful lawyer and immediately introduced a topic. “Last I heard was your firm succeeded in putting Orochimaru in jail.”

The silver-haired male nodded and inclined his head towards the lounge. The case has been a long and grueling one, but it was one of his great successes - putting away a mad scientist experimenting on children. “I would love to tell you about it.”

Sakura waved her hand, “Spare me the gory details, Tobirama-san. I’m a lady.”

Stifling a snort, Tobirama remembered vividly her roundhouse kick to one of his bodyguards the first time they met. What a lady indeed.

“Are you waiting for someone?” He asked. Of course, he already knew the answer, having watched her for minutes across the room.

With his brother’s nudging, he finally decided to make a move. After all, she’s been officially separated for a year. It’s a respectful enough length of time, he thought. Clearing his throat, Tobirama moved to declare his intentions.

“I offer my condolences for your divorce.”

Sakura blinked and saw some sincerity in the hard man’s face. “Ah, it was a mutual decision, but thank you. I’m glad the process is over, actually. I can’t believe you used do it for a living.”

Ah, the irony of being a divorce lawyer in love. Hashirama had groused, being the witness of his brother’s pining.

“It feels like a weight lifted off my chest.” Sakura continued and Tobirama took it as a good sign.

“Well, I’m glad you see it that way. Your husband’s always been—“

Sakura raised an eyebrow, “Careful about how you speak about my daughter’s father, Tobirama-san.”

The Senju had never hidden his dislike of her husband’s family ever since that failed merger of theirs and some run-ins at court with Sasuke’s uncle.

Tobirama paused, straightening. “Of course. I would say I’m sorry but I’d be lying.”

Sakura chuckled and Tobirama let himself indulge in looking at her flushed cheeks and plump lips, his own curving into a slight smile. 

“Sakura!”

Tobirama watched in fascination as Sakura’s eyes began to shine, looking at someone over his shoulder. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes.

Kakashi stopped right beside Sakura, standing square and right in front of the man standing way too close to his girlfriend.

“Kakashi, you’re late.” Sakura scolded but Kakashi could see the softness in her eyes, taking in the effort he put in. He had decided on a dark green sweater and black slacks. And lo and behold, they match.

Kakashi chuckled, “Sorry, I almost lost a battle against a hairbrush.”

“I noticed.” Sakura looked at his slicked-back hair, her cheeks flushing slightly.

Before they completely get lost in their world, Tobirama coughed.

“Ah! I’m sorry, I’m so rude. Tobirama-san, this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Tobirama-san, he’s the one who put Orochimaru in jail. Remember, when we were watching the news?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. Ah, big time man.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the familiarity used by Sakura and what did she mean that they watch the news together, huh? Offering his hand, Tobirama straightened glad to note that he towered the slouching man.

“Hello, Hatake-san. I am Atty. Tobirama Senju of the Senju Firm. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Kakashi took his hand, straightening from his trademark slouch and letting out a grin as he met Tobirama eye to eye.

“Hatake Kakashi,” Kakashi shook Tobirama’s hand firmly, before turning to smile at the woman beside him. “Sakura’s arm-candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suitor 1 enters! How about... suitor 2... 3... 4... :)))


End file.
